earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lois Lane
History Lois Lane: 1976 - Present Lois is the daughter of Elinore “Ella” Lane and General Samuel “Sam” Lane. Raised as a military brat, Lois spent her childhood hopping from one military base to another. She spent much of her young life abroad in Europe, Asia, and the Middle East; where she picked up a keen insight into foreign affairs and a crude, abrasive personality with a “don’t take no for an answer” approach to getting things done. When Sam Lane attained the rank of general, he fulfilled a promise to his wife Ella and allowed the girls and his wife to settle in to a house, and due to Sam’s assignment in Delaware at the time, the Lanes moved to Metropolis, where both Lois and her younger sister Lucy would end up graduating from high school. While attending Metropolis University, Lois first encountered Clark Kent, another journalism major, and the two developed a friendly (though often heated) rivalry, which continued when the pair were given competitive internship at the Daily Planet. Lois won the contest to write the better story on Batman and got the coveted job with the Daily Planet. Her piece was so well-received that when Metropolis got their own caped crusader, it was Lois that was given the assignment to score and interview with the man of mystery. Lois succeeded and scored her first Pulitzer Prize for the article. By the time Clark rejoined Lois at the Planet, Lois had already carved out quite the reputation as Perry White's ace reporter. Perry teamed Clark with Lois in hopes that his mild-mannered personality might smooth over her rough-edges; or at least help mend some bridges Lois had burned among Metropolis’ movers and shakers. Well, Perry’s plan worked (sorta), with Lois & Clark working well, both on the page and between sheets. Lois and Clark eventually married where they’ve adopted a house full of alien outcast, cloned children; an even had a couple of Human-Kryptonian hybrid babies of their own. Currently, Lois is taking some much needed time away from work to be a stay-at-home mother/blogger at the Kent family farm in Smallville where she is getting a crash course in raising Kryptonian babies from Martha Kent.Oracle Files: Lois Lane-Kent Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Lois dated Bruce Wayne for a "hot minute" says Lois. She wanted to get a story about him, thinking he was financing Batman and thus Bruce ended the relationship. It was before he and Clark knew each other's secret identities. * She used to be a smoker, but quit when she became pregnant. * She was introduced to Clark Kent through Chloe Sullivan. * She, Chloe and Iris West were part of the same study group during their Freshman year, but during their Sophomore year Lois and Iris started arguing over Barry Allen's reconnecting with his father, who was serving time for killing his mother. Iris decided to leave the group.Network Files: Iris West-Allen Notes * In the comics she used her Author X alias after Convergence. Links and References * Appearances of Lois Lane * Character Gallery: Lois Lane Category:Characters Category:House of El Members Category:Journalism Category:Daily Planet Category:Investigation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Metropolitan Category:Reporters Category:Female Characters Category:Kent Family Category:Clark Kent's Love Interests Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity